Living on Earth
by Mikoto
Summary: Yes its another one of those humans meet ff9 but this time its done the other way round, what happens when some of the ff9 gang end up on Earth....pg just in case..^^'
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Welcome to the insane world of Mikoto or Midiko, depending on which mood I'm in.. *cough* As for my last story 'mognet letters.I'm not sure if I'm allowed to continue with it.but if I get reviews of it saying to defiantly continue ill let ya know where it will be posted if its banned from here.*sigh* but post reviews for that story not for this one -_-'  
  
Oh yeah brackets represent my thoughts at the time.if you feel they are not needed just say so and ill be glad to have them removed.also any advice you can give me will be gladly accepted thanx!  
  
Now without further ado I present to you:  
  
Living in the world called Earth  
  
* * * Part one - Chapter one: Well, well what do ya know??  
  
It starts innocently enough.  
  
First day of term.also known as the day that destroys the rest of your life. Especially when you have just moved house during the summer holidays.  
  
Of course me being me, I always get up as late as possible.or when my little sister jumps on my bed shouting if you don't get up mum says your not allowed to watch Evangelion.What can I say? I'm an anime fan!  
  
Any way, I got up and got dressed.the usually get ready for new term scenario.and as most people know what seems a normal day.*yeah like first day of school is normal* everything become how do I put it, inverted and innormal.if inormal isn't a word.it is now.^^;  
  
(Okay enough first person, lets go third person ^_^)  
  
* * *  
  
As she was writing her entry in the diary, a small child poked her head around from the bedroom door. Obviously there was a look of disgust on the young ones face.the peach bedroom looked like a hurricane had wrecked it. Like most typical teenager's room (^^; more like mine.)  
  
'Sis! If you don't get ready for school today mum says your grounded!' Screamed the pigtailed girl with a squeak. 'And you better tidy up too because this room is a mess!' She chuckled running off out of the room.  
  
'Stupid little..' She stopped herself during mid thought, 'do this, do that, Gemma why haven't you tidied your room?? Who do they think I am??.. grrrrr'  
  
There was a desk situated next to a huge glass window, with the curtains drawn roughly as it had been from the night before, books had been strewn across the soft carpets while some were buried under piles of clothing created for the search of 'the' perfect combinations of clothing of which would be suitable for the day.  
  
After selecting a blue short top with black jeans she headed towards the landing of the house.unfortunately she tripped over the mess on the floor. Anime videos, Manga, Final Fantasy 9.even clothes went flying along with her.  
  
'Oww'  
  
* * *  
  
Mean while in the land of Gaia there was a bored genome sitting in a large bedroom. By 'large' it was huge! A long curtain was hung above the huge gold lined four poster be, which flowed elegantly down to the ground, with of course, a gold trim. Large vases covered in magnificent pieces of art at the time where placed harmoniously around the room on ebony tables with velvet underlined-lined silver coasters to prevent the vases from marking their stands.  
  
The large window towards the south of the bed was slightly opened with a mild gently breeze causing the think white latticed curtains to move slightly.  
  
'I'm so bored' thought the man swishing his tail as he walked up and down the room. 'There's nothing to do.. nothing to see.nothing to do nothing about.absolutely nothing!'  
  
The man sat on the bed gazing at the expensively designed room.  
  
'What I wouldn't give for an adventure' he sighed..  
  
* * *  
  
Authors note: Well I bet you cant guess what's going to happen next.-_-' I'm sorry this is starting off slowly but I promise it will get better ^_^ but as they say 'patience is a virtue' and I have got big plans for this little story.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: must.. update...must think of funny stuff.as I want to do a funny fic..  
  
***  
  
Part one:  
  
Chapter 2: The beginnings of an adventure  
  
In Gaia:  
  
Zidane stopped pacing the floor and stared at the loosely opened window.he decided there and then to take a walk and see if anything interesting would turn up.  
  
He ran to a set of huge white closet with in the bedroom and pulled out some clothing of which he hastily pulled on. His outfit consisted of his blue pants, white undershirt covered in a blue armless vest. He swiftly but carefully tied his blue ribbon and belt, making sure his tail was clear from the specially sewn hole at the back of his trousers.  
  
He laughed to himself and admired his reflection in a huge gold surrounded mirror, which was attached to the inside of the closet. 'Man I've still got the looks' he said to himself smirking. He walked to the end of the small room that was the closet and reached for the top of a small dusty shelf. He picked up a small box, which contained two daggers.  
  
It had been 4 years since the assimilation crisis.  
  
*** Mean while back on Earth things where going constantly wrong for one Gemma.  
  
'MUM!!! WHERE IS MY HOMEWORK!? I LEFT IT ON THE SIDE LAST NIGHT' Gemma shouted almost out of breath as she searched franticly for her missing homework. 'I can't believe this, when I actually do my homework someone goes and loses it.this is so not fair!! MUM!!!!'  
  
On cue Gemma's little nosey sister entered the now messy kitchen. She giggled, as she knew exactly where her older sisters work was, naturally she had hidden it.  
  
'Anna! Have you seen my homework??' Moaned Gemma, knocking over a box of cereal as she tried to have breakfast. As she was also searching for her homework and trying to find the time to panic.  
  
'Sorry. We haven't learned about homework at school yet.' She said giggling to herself.  
  
Just as Gemma was about to loose what was left of her temper in walked a fuzzy poodle with a piece of paper, plastered in 'doggy drool.' The dog happily wagged its tail at Anna and proceeded to its basket in the warmest part of the kitchen.  
  
Gemma stared at the poodle and instantly ran and tried to pull the paper out of its jaw. The paper ripped.  
  
She stared at the piece of disintegrating paper in disbelief.  
  
'I can't believe Donny ate my homework!!!' she screamed!  
  
***  
  
Authors note: sorry for the interlude.as school is sucking up what little writing time I have at the moment o_O  
  
Oh yeah thanx to the two reviewer's Kingpin and Sea-Elf13. More reviews means more chapters ^_^  
  
Patience will be a virtue as soon as uploading gets more regular ;) 


End file.
